


The Beginning Of The End

by midnightdrives



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Feels, Cyberpunk meets buffy the vampire slayer, F/M, Love to hate to love again, bug head as a side couple, hopefully it will all make sense, sweet pea is also cool, sweetvee, this is very much a crack fic, veronica is a badass bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdrives/pseuds/midnightdrives
Summary: The year is 2718After spending years in a deep sleep, Veronica Lodge wakes up to a neon city filled with secrets that only she, the last Slayer in her line, can uncover.With the help of Detective Betty Cooper (who is also a witch), Veronica will not only solve the unsolvable mystery of who killed Jason Blossom and her parents, but deal with drama concerning her half-demon ex-boyfriend, Sweet Pea.





	1. Like Spinning Plates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Riverdale fic, so pls be nice to me. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I corrected as much as I could before posting this chapter (I was also really excited to post this). 
> 
> This is a result of binge watching Altered Carbon and reading Sweetvee fan fics. 
> 
> This will be very angsty and I do plan on some point for there to be sex scenes.

The last memory Veronica had was lying on the wet concrete ground and staring up at Sweet Pea’s face. Artificial raindrops fell hard, causing his hair to stick to his face. The rain washed away the blood that was oozing from her abdomen. 

 

She remembered not feeling completely numb except for the ache in her chest, where not only was her heartbeat decreasing with each passing second, but was shattering from heartbreak.

 

His jaw was tense from clenching his teeth, and through his hard exterior, Veronica was still able to see sadness in his dark brown eyes. 

 

_ No _ , she wanted to spit out.  _ You don’t get to be sad, you fucking bastard _ .

 

He didn’t have the right to be sad. He wasn’t the one dying on the street. 

 

And although she was angry at him, her slowly dying heart betrayed her, and the last thing she remembered was wondering how can a beautiful face still make her heart skip a beat after all that has happened that led to that final moment.

 

Everything was black one moment, and then her eyes were opened and staring at the white ceiling. 

 

“She’s awake,” said a voice beside her. “Get Detective Cooper, she’s gonna want to see her.”

 

The white room was unfamiliar, and Veronica’s first instinct was to get out of there. Ignoring her body’s protest against moving, Veronica pushed herself up and jumped out of  what she noticed to be a hospital bed. She also noted that she was completely naked with four people surrounding her, which left her vulnerable. She needed to get out of there fast.

 

“Miss,” said one of the few strange people in the room. From the scrubs they were wearing, she could tell they were doctors. Though they all wore maks on the lower part of their faces, preventing Veronica from identifying what species they were. “Please remain in the bed, your body is still recuperating.”

 

One of the doctors reached for her arm, and as if on autopilot, Veronica reached for their wrist with on hand and grabbed the back of their neck with the other. Within a second, she had them face down, crying of pain on the floor with their arm twisted against their back.

 

“Where am I?” Veronica demanded.

 

“Security,” she heard one whisper to their communicator. “We have a code red in room--” 

 

Veronica reached for the nearest object she could find, which end happened to be a tablet lying beside the first doctor, and threw it at the other doctor’s head, knocking him out immediately.

 

“Oh my fucking god!” A woman wearing blue scrubs ran towards the out-cold man. From the different color of her scrub, Veronica could only infer that she was of a different rank, probably a nurse.

 

“Can one of you idiots answer my fucking question?” Holding the doctor down with her foot, Veronica stood tall and stared all them down, never minding the fact that she was completely naked. She learned after years of training with her mother that a slayer must never show weakness. “Where the fuck am I?”

 

“You’re at the Riverdale hospital,” the doctor beneath her struggled to answer. “Police found you and brought you in.”

 

So the police were able to find her at the junkyard and save her from dying. Did that mean they also found Sweet Pea. Although a part of her wanted to know whether he was safe, the vengeful side of her hoped that wherever he was, he was suffering. Her vengeful side overpowered any tender feelings she felt towards the backstabbing son of a bitch.

 

“How long have I been unconscious?”

 

They all shared glances, avoiding her gaze. This infuriated her.

 

“Don’t fucking make me ask again.”

 

The woman struggled with forming words before she finally answered Veronica. “Thirty-three years.”

 

That caught her off guard. “What?”

 

“Police found you two weeks ago in an incubator in the Lodge tower. You were asleep there for thirty-three years.”

 

She took a step back, lost her balance, and landed on the bed. She slowly sunk to the floor the more she thought on the situation.

 

It felt like seconds ago that she last stared at Sweet Pea’s dark eyes, ones which used to comfort her but now brought nothing but anger and heartbreak. But it has actually been thirty-three long years. Against her better judgement, against her mother’s teachings of being a slayer, Veronica began to cry. She curled into herself, gripping her her knees against her chest, as if that would protect her from the reality. 

 

But was reality really that cruel? Was there a small chance this was actually a VR?

 

“Veronica!” The voice was familiar and filled with warmth. Veronica glanced up to see a woman with bright blonde hair cascading around her angelic face rushing towards her. 

 

“Betty,” Veronica whispered.

 

The past thirty-three years have been kind to the blonde, as Veronica could tell that she hasn't aged a bit. But she noticed how her blue eyes held some knowledge within them, which could only be acquired after years of experience. Betty lost the innocence that Veronica remembered her having. 

 

Betty placed a gentle hand on Veronica shoulder. She felt that calluses on her 

the blonde’s fingertips. Veronica deduced that during the past year, Betty has been hard at work. What that work was, she planned to find out.

 

“What happened?” Veronica asked. “Why am I here? Why aren't I dead?”

 

The blonde looked over her face with sadness. “We all thought you were dead.”

 

“I should be dead.” Veronica took a moment to control her emotions. She needed to stay calm, its what her mother always told her. “Betty, you need to tell me what happened?”

 

“It’s a lot to take in, Veronica.” Betty looked unsure. “It’s going to be overwhelming. And you just found out today that you’ve been asleep for thirty-three years.”

 

Veronica shook her head. “You need to tell me, B. I can handle it.”

 

Betty stared at her for a moment, before her overwhelming emotions got the best of her. She glanced down and smiled fondly. “It’s been a long time since someone called me ‘B.’”

 

Veronica pulled her lips into a reassuring smile. “Well get used to it ‘cause I’m back and I’m not going anywhere.”

Blue eyes shifted to uncertainty. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that, V. I’m telling you,  _ a lot  _ has happened.”

 

*

 

Based on the polls from yesterday, everyone in Riverdale voted for rain today.

 

Nothing about the town looked relatively different, just new buildings and more holographic billboards. Veronica would have flinched at all the neon lights that filled the city, but she was taught to adapt to new environments. She glanced down at the southsiders walking along the streets from the passenger seat of the hover car. 

 

No matter how much time has passed, the division between the southside and the northside was always going to be there.

 

“When you were shot, you were taken by the Lodge’s private doctors and then pronounced dead a day later,” Betty said from the driver seat. Veronica noticed that there was a confidence in Betty that she did not have before. She sat up straight with her shoulders back and her head held high, both hands on the yoke. “Hermione Lodge stayed locked in her tower for years, until a few weeks ago when she was found murdered in her study.”

 

Veronica tore her eyes away from the window to look at Betty, the look of shock painting her face. “My mother was killed?” 

 

“I told you it was going to be a lot to take in.”

 

“Well  I was going to find out one way or another,” Veronica said. “Continue.”

 

Betty took a deep breath before she continued. “Your father was also found dead a few days after you supposedly did. I had a theory that losing the two of you caused her to close off from the world. But now that I found out that you’re still alive, I think it was probably to keep you safe.”

 

“But why keep me alive in an incubator?” Veronica asked. “Why not just treat me and just keep me under high surveillance.”

 

It wouldn’t have been the first time her parents kept her surrounded by security. Though that had more to do with being a Lodge than being a slayer. Eventually Veronica argued to her parents that a slayer cannot have people following her constantly. Even though the concept of a slayer was ancient and no longer necessary, it was still up to the slayer to protect people and not the other way around.

 

“I also asked myself that.” Betty began to fly the hover car upward. “Something is going on, and I think it has to do with Jason Blossom’s murder.”

 

Veronica furrowed her brows. “You mean that still hasn’t been solved?”

 

Betty shook her head. “It’s one of the toughest cases in RPD history.”

 

“Wait, so you’re a cop now?”

 

The blonde chuckled. “A witch's gotta find a way to put food on the table. Plus nothing’s really been the same since that night.”

 

Dark eyes and an annoying side grin popped into Veronica’s mind. “And what happened to him?”

 

“I don’t know,” Betty answered. “He disappeared that same night.”

 

Just as Veronica was going to push for more answers, the Pembroke Tower came into view. In the Northside, everything was perfect, including the tower Veronica called home. The tower had a very vintage architecture, reminiscent of medieval ages, though still technological. Her father told her how the Pembroke Tower has been in the Lodge family for years, having been built in 2015.

 

“Welcome home,” Betty said quietly.

 

Veronica stared at the Pembroke for a long time. It didn’t feel like home, and she wasn’t sure if she would ever have that feeling again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter:
> 
> The Beginning Of The End by Nine Inch Nails
> 
> Like Spinning Plates by Radiohead
> 
> Singularity by Black Math


	2. Metropolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on the investigation of Hermione Lodge's murder and Veronica's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for those who commented on the first chapter. You are the reason I wanted to publish this chapter as soon as I could. There could be some grammatical errors, I apologize once again. Also, I was determined to make this chapter longer than the first one. Hope you like it and please be nice!

**_Year 2684_ **

 

_ Veronica Lodge was high and she felt great.  _

 

_ During Friday nights at the Whyte Wrym, the place was packed with southsiders looking to lose themselves. Although Veronica was a northsider, being the legendary slayer meant she had no allegiance to either side, just to everyone alike no matter what side the reside on. It is that fact alone that no one dared to bother her as she and Betty danced to music. _

 

_ Neon lights flashed around the dance floor, and the crowd danced to the synth music.  _

 

_ She kept her eyes closed as she danced, prefering to just let her body feel. Though when she felt a hard body bump into her, she opened her dark brown eyes and glanced up--actually she craned her neck up--to meet a matching pair of dark eyes, perhaps several shades darker.  _

 

_ At first glance, Veronica could tell that his was nothing but trouble. He donned a leather jacket, a plain black shirt and black pants. He sported a black eye, which only heightened his allure. She hated herself for finding his bad boy appearance attractive. Sure she was a rich heiress rebelling against her father by being at the Wyrm, but she thought she was more complex and mature than to fall into cliches.  _

 

_ “Sorry, princess,” the tall stranger said. “Didn’t see you there.” _

 

_ His lips were pulled into a smirk, and although Veronica was strangely attracted to him, his smirk irritated her.  _

 

_ “No, why would you be able to see me from all the way up there?” Yes, she did resort to insulting his height, but he did started it. _

 

_ The stranger chuckled. “I’ll see you around, princess.” _

 

_ When he pushed passed her, that was when Veronica caught sight of the snake tattoo on his neck. So he was a part of FP Jones’ gang, someone the Lodge heiress knew very well. It only reaffirmed everything she thought about the serpent boy. _

 

_ Betty lifted an eyebrow, questioning whether her raven-haired companion was ok. She only answered with her signature, all-knowing smirk. _

 

_ He spent the night by the bar, watching her dance. She knew this because she also spent the night watching him from the dance floor. She was not sure why, but there was something that drew her to him like a magnet. In all her experiences with sex, Veronica could say that she never experienced anything like it. She was always the one to attract her romantic prospects, not the other way around. It was very new and she was not the type to shy away from new experiences. _

 

_ When they finally left the club and were waiting for Veronica’s hovercraft to come, Betty decided to bring up the encounter. “So are you going to sleep with him at some point to make your dad mad?” _

 

_ Veronica pursed her lips. “Maybe.” _

 

*

 

**Year 2718**

 

Walking through the halls of the Pembroke felt different. Although Veronica felt like it has been a few days since she’s been in there, it had actually been thirty-three years. 

 

And it showed.

 

The artificial sunlight that would filter through the windows were not there. Everything was empty and lacked any light. Veronica could just picture her own mother, devastated by the loss of her husband, becoming Miss Havisham and locking herself away from the world, with her daughter in a coma as her only companion. Her mother did sometimes tend to be dramatic. 

 

But Hermione Lodge taught her only daughter everything she knew about being a Slayer, just like her abuela did her like generations before. 

 

A Slayer was supposed to be strong and unafraid. They weren’t supposed hide from the world when bad things happened.

 

Since the Mesoamerican era, before the Spaniards came to colonize the land, the Slayer was meant to bring balance between the supernatural and the mundane. It began when the elders of an unknown tribe combined the soul of a strong demon to a human girl, giving her super strength and heightened senses. Her powers are then passed her first daughter. Even though the Slayer was barely needed today, tradition was tradition.

 

Since the moment she awoke from her deep sleep, Veronica was the last of the Slayer line. It was a very lonely thought.

 

“One of the maids found her body,” Betty said from behind Veronica. “The AI immediately called.”

 

“How bad was it?” Veronica did not really want to know, but it was necessary in order to figure out who did it.

 

She turned around to face the blonde, masking her sadness with an emotionless expression. Not that it would have worked on Betty; they’ve been friends since high school, after Veronica was kicked out of the private boarding school that so many high-end Northsiders sent their children.

 

“She was shot in the head from behind.”

 

“Was there any signs that she might have fought back?”

 

Betty shook her head. “None whatsoever.” She walked passed Veronica and stopped right in front of the large glass window, which gave a perfect view of Riverdale. “My guess is that she was standing by the window when the attacker came quietly and shot her.” 

 

Veronica frowned. “My mom was a Slayer. She couldn’t have been caught off guard; it’s part of our training to be in tune with our surroundings.”

 

“I think you have to stop looking at Slayer as if they’re superhuman.”

 

“But that’s the thing, B, we are.” Veronica glanced around the room before she continued. “If my mother was killed, it was because she wanted to be kill, and that doesn’t make sense.”

 

“I think it does,” Betty argued. “Rich woman living alone in her mansion because everyone she ever cared about is gone.”

 

“But she wasn’t. She kept me alive in some incubator for someone reason. But what reason is there for her to keep me hidden like that? Why couldn’t she save my dad, too? Why didn’t she fight her attacker so she could continue living and keeping me safe?”

 

Veronica was beginning to get a headache from all the questions that were swirling within her head.

 

Betty sighed. “These are all things I already asked myself.”

 

It was Veronica’s turn to sigh. “How far have you gotten in the investigation?”

 

The idea of Betty Cooper as a detective was strange. The blonde witch did have an act for snooping around when it came to their high school newspaper. Veronica always imagined her becoming an investigative journalist. She wondered if her supposed death had anything to do with the blonde’s choice in career.

 

“Not very far,” The Cooper Witch sadly admitted. “My partner and I haven’t been able to come up with a suspect list. There are lots of people who could have murdered your mom, both for being a Lodge and the Slayer.”

 

Veronica pursed her lips. “I know that if I wanted to kill someone without getting caught, there’s only one place to go.”

 

Betty gave her a look, one that she has received multiple times after coming home from one-night stands (or anything that Veronica had come to regret). “No.”

 

“Come on B, it’s somewhere to start.”

 

“Are you sure you only want to go to find out who killed your mother or to find out where a  _ certain someone _ could be?”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “Both. And I have every right to. It may have been thirty-three years to you, but it feels like an hour ago to me. I haven’t had time to move on.”

 

Betty lips fell into a frown. “Okay. Let’s go.”

 

*

 

“Well look who came back from the dead,” FP said as both Betty and Veronica entered the Whyte Wyrm. 

 

Veronica wanted to do nothing more than punch him in the jaw. Instead, she settled for an obviously forced smile.“It’s been awhile, Forsythe Jones the Second.”

 

The leader of the Serpents let out a low whistle. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? Death has certainly treated you well.”

 

“Hm, you should know, right?” Venom was dripping from her voice. “Since it was your fault I was dead.”

 

FP chuckled. He looked exactly as he did thirty-three years ago; long black hair which fell over his dark eyes. He looked like he was in his early twenties, but Veronica knew better. His demon blood was what made him eternal. He didn’t need jingle jangle, which all the richies from the Northside used to stay young forever. 

 

His dark eye shifted to Betty. “It’s also nice to see you, Detective Cooper.”

 

Betty remained guarded, only offering him a nod.

 

“How’s my son doing at the precinct. He’s your partner, isn’t he?”

 

Veronica furrowed her brows. “You have a son?”

 

“Forsythe Jones the Third,” Betty answered instead. “Would’ve been the next leader of the Serpents if he didn’t decide that a life a crime wasn’t for him.”

 

FP grinned. “He gets it from his mom. His humanity is stronger than the demon in him.”

 

Betty was about to respond before Veronica interrupted. “We didn’t come here to talk about your son.”

 

“Then why are you here?”

 

“To ask questions about the murder of Hermione Lodge.”

 

All humor that was on his expression disappeared. “I don’t know anything about Hermione;s death.”

 

“I’m sure you don’t,” Veronica nodded. “Like I’m sure you don’t know anything about the deaths of those killed by your Serpents.”

 

Black eyes stared down at her, but Veronica held her head high. She has gone through so much, she wasn’t going to be intimidated by one man. 

 

FP sighed. “Step into my office.”

 

Betty was about to follow them until FP stopped her. “I will only talk to the Slayer.”

 

Veronica stared at FP for a moment before she gave a nod to Betty. “It’s ok, B.”

 

Betty looked reluctant. “I’ll be at the bar.”

 

FP and Veronica made their way through the crowd of northsiders high on ecstasy. It was very familiar, though now it seemed like a lifetime ago. Veronica was nothing but a rebellious heiress when she frequented the Whyte Wyrm. But now, she was acting as the last Slayer of her line.

 

The Serpent King’s office was tucked away in the basement of the club, where the music above was muffled and no neon light brightened the sad room. He settled on the chair behind the desk, propping his feet up.

 

Veronica took her place sitting opposite of him, leaning back with her arms crossed. If he was going to act nonchalant, than so was she. 

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one for himself before he offered one to Veronica. She took it from him without a second thought, letting him light for her before she leaned back in her chair.

 

FP chuckled. “You didn’t always smoke. I imagined you picked that up from hanging around the Dimabuy û boy too much.”

 

Veronica smiled. “My father was against smoking. I was up for anything that would piss him off.”

 

FP took his feet off the desk and rested both his elbows there, leaning closer to the raven-haired heiress. “Was Michael that for you?”

 

She frowned. “You’re going off topic. I’m not here to reminisce on the past. I’m here to talk about my mother’s murder.”

 

“I hate to break it to you, sweetheart.” FP took an inhale, swallowing the smoke and letting it some come out of his nostrils. “The Serpents had nothing to do with your mother’s death.”

 

“But you know something about it, don’t you?” 

 

“I would never kill Hermione. I’ve known her since her time as the Slayer, same as your grandma.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you’re not capable of killing her, or having one of your men kill her; especially when it means getting paid.”

 

FP let out another chuckle. He was doing a lot of that, and Veronica wanted more than to smash his head against the desk. 

  
  


“You know what I noticed? All you Slayers are these beautiful women, so strong and fierce.” His voice got lower. “You must draw your victims in like sirens, it only makes sense that the slayer is incredibly beautiful. Could probably cause a war.”

 

He took another inhale. “It must hurt your pride that now you’re the victim.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

“You fell into the siren trap,” FP whispered. “And got shot for it.”

 

Veronica felt like her whole body was on fire, and she might as well explode if she did not unleash her rage. “If you’re not going to tell me anything you know about my mother’s death, you might as well tell me where the hell he is.”

 

“Like I said, I don’t know anything.”

 

*

 

Sweet Pea took a long inhale from the cigarette, feeling the burn at the back of his throat before he exhaled. His whole body ached and he was exhausted beyond belief. He fell back on the mattress of the rundown inn, his feet still resting on the bed.

 

He’s used to long days, but today felt especially long. The fresh bruises and cuts on his body were proof of that, but he was too tired to use a laser stitch to fix his wounds. 

 

He also did not bother with turning the lights on, preferring to lay in darkness with nothing but his thoughts and the sounds of the city. He had classical music from the 1980s playing softly from his handheld turntable. This week he was in Greendale on another assignment. 

 

“You lived to see another day,” he heard her voice whisper across the darkness. “You’re getting better at survival.”

 

He chuckled. “I've been fighting to survive since I was born.”

 

“But how do you continue to live with yourself?” She inched closer to him until she was lying right beside him. “You’re a murderer. Don’t you ever feel bad?”

 

He continued to stare at the ceiling with a arm resting above his head. 

 

“I only kill bad people.” Sweet Pea inhaled the cigarette again. “I don't think that would have ever bothered you. I remember you were all about vengeance.”

 

“But you killed me.” There was no emotions in Veronica’s voice. She was just stating facts. “Don’t you ever feel guilty for being alive while I’m not.” 

 

Sweet Pea turned to look at her. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. Her long raven hair was pulled back to a ponytail with a few strands falling loose, and she wore a plain black off-the-shoulder long sleeve shirt and black pants. It was her favorite outfit to wear whenever they spent the day at his apartment many years ago. 

 

“The day I killed you,” Sweet Pea said, “was the day I stopped feeling anything.”

 

Veronica smiled sadly. “I’m a figment of your imagination, Michael. I wouldn't be here if that was true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter:  
> Metropolis by Kraftwerk  
> Circumambient by Grimes (for the club flashback)  
> Freak, Go Home by Darkside (Whyte Wyrm scene)  
> Garage Palace by Gorillaz ft. Little Simz (this is one of two of Veronica's theme songs)  
> Only A Shadow by The Cleaners From Venus (I specifically thought of the last scene while listening to this song)


	3. Falling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet more characters and Veronica gets more on her plate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I took so long to update! Honestly, I've been lost on how to continue this and whether I actually have a good plot. Also, I'm ignoring my homework and responsibilities just from publishing this chapter. But I am determined to finish this fic!
> 
> Also, note that I've only ever watched season 1. The only knowledge of season 2 I have is from fan fics and clips on youtube. I'm also not watching season 3.
> 
> But Sabrina was great! Talk to me about that!

Despite Betty Cooper’s position as a witch—with abilities and the social standing that allowed her to live with the Northsiders—she instead lived in a small apartment on the Southside.

 

It did not come as much of a shock to Veronica; Betty did like to piss her mother off as much as Veronica did Hiram Lodge years ago. Although the apartment was located on the part of the Southside where most humans reside, away from the darker parts where demons lurked. This meant that Betty was not a complete rebel. During most of their friendship, Betty enjoyed stepping out of her comfort zone and pissing off Alice Cooper, but she always tried to stay safe while she did so. It comforted Veronica knowing that although the blonde may have changed, there was still some parts of her that was the same.

 

Veronica followed closely behind Betty as they walked through the gloomy and wet streets of the Southside. It was nostalgic, like the old days when they were just girls in their twenties frequenting the streets and searching for something more than what the Northside could give them.

 

When they finally reached her place, Betty placed her hand on the scanner and the door slid open. They were immediately welcomed to the sound of heavy bass, distorted guitar riffs and drums.

 

“I’m home,” Betty announced as she closed the door behind them.

 

“I’m here,” someone from somewhere in the apartment answered.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. _Well, obviously someone is in here_.

 

Betty led her to the living room where a man with unruly black hair stood, bobbing his head in time with the music. He seemed to be the complete opposite of Betty, wearing dark colored clothes and giving off a very grunge appearance. He was very much the kind of guy Veronica would have dated to piss off Hiram Lodge.

 

“So how was work?” He asked before throwing himself on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

 

“Oh you know, the usual.” Betty answered. She turned her body towards Veronica. “This is Veronica. You remember her; we found her in the incubator at the Pembroke.”

 

“Ah, yes, our very own _sleeping beauty_ ,” He said, then shifted his gaze to Veronica. “I think that's what Mrs. Cooper called you in the latest issue of the The Register.”

 

“I haven’t read it,” Veronica replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest as a shield.

 

It did not surprise Veronica that Alice Cooper already got the news of her coming back from the dead. She remembers the woman doing anything she could to get the latest scoop, even using her witchy magic. Still, it made her quite the bad-ass and Veronica had to respect her for that. 

 

“I’m Jughead, by the way.” He reached up and held out his hand for her to shake. “Jughead Jones the Third.”

 

“Jughead Jones the Third,” Veronica tried his named out, just to test how it sounded coming from her. “Jones… You’re FP’s kid.”

 

Jughead gave a curt bow. “The famous prodigal son. He wasn’t very happy with me leaving the Serpents behind, but a life running an assassins guild is not for me.”

 

“Yup,” Betty said, “now he’s my partner at the station.”

 

“Also in the bedroom,” he added.

 

Veronica scrunched her nose. “Didn’t really need to know that, but thanks.”

 

“Veronica’s going to be staying here for a bit since the Pembroke is still under investigation.”

 

Jughead nodded. “Guess I should turn off the music, just so I can be courteous to our guest.”

 

“No don’t,” Veronica shook her head. “I’m fine with Pixies. Though I prefer Bossanova.”

 

“As much as I appreciate you knowing more than just ‘Where Is My Mind,’” Jughead said, “I’ll have you know that Doolittle is a classic.”

 

“That is their only commercial friendly album,” Veronica said. “It was made to be likeable.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes. “Okay, leave the pretentious talk for later. I’m honestly tired and it’s been a long day.”

 

Jughead pushed himself off the couch and walked over to the control panel on the wall, pressing a button to turn off the music.

 

“Do you want some of my clothes to sleep in, Veronica?” Jughead asked. “Betty doesn’t own any pajamas since she just sleeps in my old clothes.”

 

Veronica sighed. “I’d rather sleep nude.”

 

*

 

Wherever she was, it was warm.

 

She felt his pulse beneath her cheek where she used his arm as a pillow. Her back was to his chest and an arm was wrapped securely around her waist, his other arm cradling her head. She could feel his hot breath against the back of her neck, causing a pleasant shiver to go down her spine. In her mind, it was merely yesterday since the last time that she was in a bed with him. But her body felt the years between then and now, and it felt like the empty part of her was filled again.

 

“You miss this, don’t you?” he asked softly. She remembered his voice was always loud and strong; but in private, when it was only the two of them, he barely spoke above a whisper.

 

“I’ve haven’t gotten laid in thirty-three years,” she replied. She would’ve turned around to face him, but instead she simply buried her face in his arm. Yet that still felt intimate than meeting his gaze. “That’s the only explanation for why you’re here.”

 

“You may hate me.” His fingers skimmed across her abdomen. “That doesn’t mean you still don’t love me.”

 

“I can’t love you if I hate you.”

 

“Hate isn’t the opposite of love,” he replied. “And humans are more complex than to feel one emotion at a time.”

 

He never spoke like this, that’s how she knew this was a dream. But she always found comfort in his embrace, and with everything that Veronica learned in the past several hours, she was subconsciously comforting herself with the illusion of Sweet Pea.

 

“I don’t have time to deal with you,” she said, still not bothering to meet his eyes. “My mother is dead and I need to find out who killed her.”

 

“And you think I did it?”

 

“There’s always the possibility.”

 

“Why would I kill your _mother_?”

 

“Why would you try to kill _me_?”

 

She felt her chest tighten and the scar on her abdomen from the gunshot throbbed beneath his fingers. It’s the hand that pulled the trigger.

 

The sadness that overwhelmed her woke her from the dream. The image of Sweet Pea’s apartment disappeared and Veronica was back in Betty’s living room on the couch. She quickly sat up, trying to catch her breath, but her chest felt constricted and tears escaping her dark brown eyes. She fought against the sobs, trying to calm herself down, but her body was tired. She needed to let go of her pain.

 

Crying was the best option.

 

“Veronica?” whispered a voice in the dark. The raven haired girl looked up to find Betty standing at the entryway of the living room.

 

“I’m sorry,” Veronica struggled to say through her sobs. “I had this dream and I can’t stop crying. It’s like my body has a mind of its own.”

 

A look of worry spread across Betty’s face. She quickly strolled across the room until she was right beside Veronica on the couch. “Shhh,” she said, wrapping an arm around Veronica’s shoulders, “it’s okay.”

 

Veronica pulled away. “No it’s not. I’m the slayer. I’m supposed to be stronger than this. So what if my mother was murdered and my ex-boyfriend unsuccessfully killed me? My ancestors dealt with worse things than that. The first slayer was basically sacrificed when she become the slayer.”

 

Betty tried to calm her rambling by putting an arm around the girl, holding her in a way that only a mother could. And Veronica didn’t like that, but Betty wasn’t taking no for an answer. “I’m pretty sure her ex-boyfriend was one of the men who sacrificed her.”

 

Veronica managed a chuckle despite her uncontrollable sobs. “I have so much to do, I don’t have time to cry.”

 

Betty frowned. “You have to give yourself time to deal with your emotions, V. You can’t just not feel anything.”

 

Veronica recalled the technique her mother taught her when controlling her emotions. Just breathe. In and out.

  


“I’ll mourn,” Veronica said softly, as though making a promise. “Once all of this is over, I’ll mourn my mom. But I refuse to let Sweet Pea have anything over me.”

 

Betty’s pink lips lifted into a smile. “Okay, well I can go along with that plan.”

 

*

 

Sweet Pea heard the incessant beeping coming from his ansible but chose to ignore it in favor of sleep. Only Lucifer would know who the hell wanted to speak to him, and it was never for something good.

 

After that night in the rain, Sweet Pea decided to stick to using an ansible instead of the chip that was usually implanted behind his ear. Although the beeping was quite annoying, it was better than having a device in his body.

 

He’s lived long enough to distrust technology.

 

“You’re not even a little curious?” Veronica said from her spot next to him. “No one ever calls you. It could be important.”

 

“Maybe it’s Toni and she’s finally found me and wants to drag me back to the Wyrm.”

 

The Not-Really-There-Veronica chuckled. “She wouldn’t bother calling you first. She would just come in person and drag you out of here.”

 

Sweet Pea sighed. “You and Toni were the only women in my life, and you both were a pain in my ass.”

 

“A broody asshole like you needs a bitchy woman to knock some sense into you,” she replied. So very much like the real Veronica. Just the memory of her was making him insane. But just the illusion of her was keeping him sane. It didn’t make sense but neither did their relationship in the first place.

 

The beeping stop for a minute before it started again. He groaned, pushing himself up from the bed and toward the desk where the ansible was. He waited until it beeped twice before he picked the phone.

 

“Sweets,” said a voice from the other line. It was a voice he hadn’t heard in a long time.

 

“FP.”

 

“It’s been long, kid,” FP said, his voice low and raspy. “You disappeared from the galaxy just like you wanted.”

 

‘You know me. I don’t really like attention.”

 

“Especially after you killed the slayer.”

 

Way to fucking bring him down. It wasn’t as if her ghost wasn’t always haunting him. But FP had no right to act like he was above him.

 

“Why did ya call me, FP? I’m not in the mood to self-loath.”

 

The man on the other line sighed. “Someone’s lookin’ for ya, Sweets. Thought I should tell ya since you wanna stay on the down low.”

 

Sweet Pea’s furrowed his brows. “Who?”

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” FP said. “That’s the only info I’m giving ya, boy. I’m being nice just by giving you this warning. You’re not a Serpent anymore. You don’t get our protection.”

 

Sweet Pea leaned against the desk. “Yeah, don’t worry. I can look after myself.”

 

He hung up before FP could say anything else.

 

“It could honestly be anyone,” Veronica said. She sat behind me on the desk with her legs crossed. “You've made a lot of enemies.”

 

Sweet Pea sighed. “That’s true.”

 

“First things first,” she said. “You gotta relocate.”

 

“That’s obvious.”

 

“I say go to another planet. Do you got any money from any jobs saved?”

 

“I got enough money to stay low for two months.”

 

Sweet Pea knew that he was just talking to himself. This Veronica wasn’t real. She was just voicing thoughts that were already in his head. But it was his way to cope, and he was fine with that. Even if it cause him a bit of pain.

 

*

 

The people of Riverdale voted for a cloudy day and that’s what Veronica woke up to.

 

After crying in Betty’s arms and taking a shot of melatonin, the slayer was able to drift to a dreamless sleep.

 

Though that only lasted until she heard the front door slide open.

 

“Good morning, losers,” said a voice that was annoyingly familiar.

 

Veronica kept her eyes closed, pulling the blankets closer to her face and pretending to still be asleep. She heard footsteps walk from the bedroom to the livingroom, followed by a heavy sigh.

 

“What do you want, Cheryl.”

 

“I heard Veronica came back from the dead.”

 

Veronica groaned before pushing herself up into a sitting position. She looked over her shoulder to meet Cheryl Blossom’s dark brown eyes.

 

The red-haired woman didn’t look a day over twenty. Her hair was still extremely long, falling down her back and ending at her waist. She also dressed the same, sporting the best clothes imported from different planets. She also had her signature red lipstick on, and Veronica could only assume it was still the same brand.

 

Only the rich had enough to get jingle jangle. And the Blossoms were the wealthiest of the North Side. That practically made them gods compared to those living in the South Side.

Only the rich live forever.

 

“I technically wasn’t dead,” Veronica said. “I was just frozen for thirty-three years like fucking Captain America.”

 

“And she still curses like a demon,” Cheryl said with a smile that made Veronica want to punch her. Though everything the red-haired bitch did made her want to punch her. “That Serpent, demon guy still has an influence on you.”

 

“Why is it cold in here?” Jughead said as he entered the room, standing beside Betty. His eyes were closed from yawning. It was when he opened his eyes and saw Cheryl standing in his home that he frowned. “Oh, the grim reaper is here.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna ask again: what do you want, Cheryl?”

 

“I came here to ask something from our Slayer.”

 

Veronica perked up at this. “What can you possibly need from me?”

 

“I want you to continue what you started.”

 

“And what would that be?” Veronica arched a single brow. “Remember, I’ve been asleep for thirty-three years.”

 

“I want you to find out who killed Jason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter:  
> Falling Down by Oasis  
> Monkey Gone to Heaven by Pixies  
> Rain by Hans Zimmer and Benjamin Wallfisch (it’s from the Blade Runner 2049. I think of this song and another one as Sweets and Veronica’s unofficial love theme in this story. For the dream scene.)  
> Vanishing Point by Darren Korb (from the video game Transistor)


End file.
